Scare tactics
by HarukoXD
Summary: Chihaya chase Never thought he cared this much; but after the scare of his life, Will he be able to realize his own feelings? ChihayaxAkari main girl Uses origanal/japanese names. Humor later on.


~Scare tactics~

Chihaya never thought he cared this much- but after the scare of his life, will he be able to figure out his own feelings? ChihayaxAkari

Rated: T

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Chihaya pulled his coat closer to him as a strong gust of wind whooshed by- It was cold, especially for an island. In and increasingly bad mood, he thought to himself; _Why the hell can't it at least have a pleasant temperature?_ The island was nice most of the year, in fact; it was terrible in summer, boiling hot. Why couldn't it be nicer in winter? On top of that, he'd found it hard to concentrate sense the new girl at the farm started working part time with him.

He walked along, occasionally brushing strands of his messy peach hair back out of his lavender eyes, only for the wind to blow them back. It was then he saw it; a figure in the snow. "What…?" It looked like a person. His heart skipped a beat, dreading the steps over to it. Was the person dead? He could remember the day his parents had died. Terrified, he walked over and realized who it was. Worse yet, that he couldn't see her breathing. "AKARI?!"

He shook her- nothing. Tears began to drip down his cheeks before he reached for her wrist, which was ice cold. He felt for her pulse, which, to his surprise, was weak, but still there. He turned her over and noted the lack of color in her normally rosy cheeks. He scooped her up and rushed to the doctors. He tears were still flowing, and he prayed, _Please don't die, please don't die on me! _He wished this place had a hospital, an emergency room…

He managed to shove the door open, and every one in the room froze with shock, only making him more desperate and upset. "DON"T JUST STAND THERE!" he rushed to the doctor's exam room, setting her down on one of the patient beds. Jin looked at the girl for only a second then yelled for the nurse to bring him some thing. He was tongue tied for a moment, just stared, filled with the sense that it was to late- and his fault. Why had he spent to long crying? Why hadn't he walked her home from work?

"Do you know what happened? Chihaya?" Jin snapped him out of it.

"N-no, she was just laying in the snow…" He said quietly.

"Right." He waited a while before speaking up.

"Will she be ok?" He dreaded the doctor's verdict.

"Yes… She's in pretty bad shape, though." He looked up at him from where he sat in the chair. She was ok. He wiped his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief, then made a silent promise to not take her for granted EVER again.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Her chocolate eyes fluttered open and took in the doctor's office. Perplexed, she stated to sit up and almost screamed when two strong hands pushed he back down. "Don't try to get up yet- you're still weak." When she looked up, she found her view quite a sight. The boy's wild peachy hair was even more tangled up then usual and his face was sick with worry.

"Chihaya? What's wrong?" Honestly, she was fine! Well… as far as she knew….

"You don't remember?" He said, eyebrows pulling together as he turned to Jin. "Are you sure? I think she hit her head after all…"

"Hit my head? Huh?" She became increasingly aware of how much her head hurt. "Achoo!" She sneezed, now severely confused.

"You collapsed in the snow yesterday." Said a frowning Chihaya. _Darn it_, she thought, _I knew I shouldn't have pushed myself so much. _

"Oh…" She mumbled, embarrassed.

"You've caught a nasty virus;" the doctor said, "Try not to push yourself so much."

"Yeah!" Said Roomi, who stood in the doorway. "We've never seen Chi so worried. Says you nearly froze to death." She snickered.

"I'm sorry!" she said, looking into his lovely lavender eyes. "I didn't mean to worry you!"

"And I'm sure you didn't mean to freeze half to death either." He rolled his eyes. He found it silly how the brunette seemed to state the obvious a lot. He watched her look away and said, "Look, We were all worried. I-"

The doctor interrupted him, "She's still week, but she can leave. Still, I'd like someone to take care of her, just for a while."

Roomi giggled. "Take good care of her, Chi!" She slipped out the door, with the doctor, leaving the two of them alone. He let out a sigh, then sunk into a chair and for the first time since his walk home the other day, smiled. She was ok, and that was all that mattered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Alrighty, tell me what you think! :D Maybe I'll continue, maybe, I won't. Depends on if people want me to. Just a random Idea. Hope you enjoyed, and please do review, I really appreciate it. I know it's a little short, Longer chapters will come later.


End file.
